The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: AU. "Who is the culprit?"


**Author note: I don't own Count Cain: Godchild. Nor do I own White Owl or Maryweather. Nor do I own the song that inspired this fic, 'The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles' by Vocaloid (hence the title, because I can't think of a better title).**

**This came up while I was listening to the song, and I was like 'Whoa, White Owl would be perfect as the main character here!' and I haven't written a fic that has the Owl as a main character, so I figured this would be interesting.**

**Warning: AU, character death, violence. I think that sums it up.**

**Constructive Criticism would be appreciated, and I hope you read and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_**The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles**_

"Who is the culprit?"

The white-haired man adjusted the sunglasses obscuring his eyes from view. Funny that he's wearing sunglasses at this time of the day, for it is a late night.

The girl of long, golden hair stood across the man, arms crossed as she listened intently.

"Who is the culprit?"

It had all started with a party before they got to this. Everyone was happy, talking with each other so excitedly and raising a toast to this jovial day. But then one kill led to another, and now it was down to two people left.

"First," the man started, "Let us examine the man who was alone in the room when he drank from that poisoned bottle of wine." he gestured to a nearby table, with a bottle of wine and a half-downed glass of the same liquid. A man with dark brown hair that almost reached his shoulders sat on the chair in a slumped position, his dark amber eyes glazed open, unmoving.

"The reason is simple...he was _destined_ to die at that time." the man gave a soft chuckle before he continued. "So, who is the culprit, mi'lady? You saw it all before your eyes. You know the answer." he let out a small laugh, now. "Even if you don't say the answer, I will say it for you, for this is the way the crime will end."

He looked out a nearby window, the moonlight illuminating the dark outdoors, taking a deep breath before he continued speaking. "Next, let us examine why the rest of our dear guests fell into the ocean." he spoke quietly.

The girl remembered. All the rest of the guests had been lured towards the nearby cliff outside, only to be forced to fall off and into the water, to drown in the murky depths of the sea.

"And...was the culprit _really_ among them?"

The girl grabbed the knife that she hid in her pocket. The man, unnoticing, continued to speak.

"You see, the one _fatal _mistake in **my **plan was the other detective dragged into this...and I would be adressing you, mi'lady."

The girl lunges at him, knife raised...

"So, **_who is the_ _culprit?_**"

He knocked the knife out of her hand quickly, taking a step back.

"Come on," he crooned, "Say the name of the person in front of you! Say it!" he shouted, letting out a cackle before pushing the girl away.

The girl stood in fright, unsure of what to do. The man calmed himself down a little before continuing to speak.

"I...really did not want you to find out." he spoke softly. "I will be merciful. Hurry, mi'lady. If you want to run, then run away quickly."

She slowly started to back up, towards the door as he continued his speech.

"So, who is the culprit? There may be more than one answer to that question." he spoke, picking up the knife and slowly walking towards her. The girl continued to back up, before trying to open the door behind her, but it was locked.

"But, the means to confirm that answer is about to dissapear."

It was only then that the girl realized the _key_ to the door was _hanging_ around the man's _neck_.

"So," he spoke, _"Who is the culprit? _Come girl, if you don't hurry up...**my **hands are going to kill **you**."

Closer and closer he treaded towards the girl. Immediately, the girl started to wail and cry for help, beating against the door. Of course, there is no one in the mansion except for her and the man. No one will come to help.

"You don't have much time, girl." the man spoke, before cackling,

**_"So, who is the culprit? _You **know the answer to **that **question. Because," he whispered into her ear, "_Everything _happened in front of your own eyes. The person standing in front of you..." his grin grew into a smirk.

"Come, say that person's name! **_My_ _name!_**"

* * *

The white-haired man smiled at the girl. "Goodnight, mi'lady. I hope you and all the rest of the guests have precious dreams." he spoke quietly, before closing the door.

In the room remained the corpse of the golden-haired girl, splattered with blood.


End file.
